Rise From The Ashes
by MarvelousTransformer
Summary: [Four books in One] "You know me okay...and I know you." Captain America said. I titled my head raising my gun at him. If this was his play at getting me to surrender he sure was stupid for America's golden boy plus I was only loyal to HYDRA and I was going to kill him because that was my mission."Your my mission that's all."
1. Rise From The Ashes

**Rise From The Ashes **

**[Four book in One]** Everyone believed Isabella swan was the most innocent person you could ever meet. Truth be told Isabella had everybody fooled, Isabella Swan is far from innocent in fact her name isn't even Isabella Swan. She was a member of HYDRA helping kill innocent people and trying to stop other's such as Captain America from foiling their plans. She was their ruthless assassin...Until she fell for the very person she was supposed to kill causing her to turn on HYDRA and help Captain america behind their backs. Once HYDRA discovered that Isabella was nolonger loyal to the cause she was tested on and placed inside a freezer. Now after being found nearly seventy years later Isabella is awoken by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and is later asked by Nick Fury after discovering who she is and the powers she now holds to join the Avengers. Where she is reunites with her old love and makes good friends with the other avengers but little does our unfrozen friend know is that HYDRA did something her that will either destroy everything she's build for herself or her altogether.

**Rise From The Ashes Books **

**_The Assassin - book one_**

Elizabeth Barnes was once innocent but not anymore. Elizabeth Barnes was no more she was an assassin the most deadliest dedicated members of HYDRA. Who was know called Isabella Swan but what happens when love finds it way into her cold heart? Will she still be an assassin? Wil her true idenity come to light?

_**Aftermath - book two **_

Seventy years isn't enough time to forget. The hell you caused stays with you forever not letting you be happy for just a moment but it's up to weather or not you let the guit of your past consume you.

_**Fallout - book three **_

Coming Soon__

_**The Final - book four **_

Coming Soon

* * *

><p><strong>So I know how much you all want me to update Bella's Diary which I will but I just wanted to start on this new series I came up with after watching Captain America, The Avengers and Agent Carter. yeah I was sort of having a Marvel's marathon this weekend and I decided to do this so I hope you all like it and if your confused Isabella Swan is the sister of Bucky Barnes. This was original supposed to be a three book trilogy but I decided that you should know how it began to understand how it will all end am I right because I know how people feel when you have to wait for the flashbacks or a prequel to come out in order to get how it all happened and why. <strong>

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Prologue

_**Rise From The Ashes - The Assassin**_

_Prologue_

"Get back here." The man in the black suits yelled chasing after Elizabeth Barnes and her younger brother James. Elizabeth held on tightly to her younger brothers hand. James slowed down pulling his hand from his sisters grasp resting them on his knee's trying his best to catch his breath. " Bucky come on there coming." Elizabeth said tugging on her brothers shirt. He looked up at her shaking his head.

"I can't run anymore Lizzie i'm tired." James said Elizabeth looked at her younger brother and nodded her head taking his head in her hands causing him to look directly into her eyes. "You go hide okay don't come out until I say the magic words." Elizabeth said James looked at his sister with sad eyes and stood up.

"I can run I can't just don't do what I think your going to do Lizzie." James said running towards his sisters wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Elizabeth tried to hold back her tears as she hugged her younger brother tightly before pulling away from him.

"Go hid James." She said James nodded knowing Elizabeth only ever used his real name when she was serious or she was just really scared. As much as James wanted to stay and stand up to those bad men with his sister he know he couldn't because he wasn't big or tough enough to fight them. Hell he was only ten and still had trouble doing his own shoe laces without the help of his older sister.

"I love you Lizzie." James said hugging his sister one last time squeezing his eyes shut to try to hold back his tears. Elizabeth rested her head on top of his holding him tightly again before kissing his forehead and releasing him allowing him to run off and hide. Just as James settled into a hiding spot the bad men rounded the corner walking into the alley were Elizabeth just stood looking around her heart pounding in her chest. The three men looked at the girl their hands on their guns as their eyes wondered looking around for the little boy.

"We don't want any trouble little lady just give us the little boy and we'll be on our way." One of them said taking a step towards her his hand still on his gun. Elizabeth just kept staring at the gun rather than at the man. she could help but wonder if he was really going to shut a thirteen year old girl.

"Please just leave him alone take me instead he's only ten years old." Elizabeth pleaded with the men who just laughed in her face. The wanted the little boy for one reason only they needed someone young to become their hired gun so that they would be easier to control then with grown men. James Barnes who although he was a failure in the academics was great at getting into fights and winning that's why the'd choice him.

"Little girl you have no idea what your talking about just tell us were he is and we'll be on our way." The guy closest to her said ruffly pulling her arm causing her to wince a little but she still didn't say a word about where James was.

James peaked from behind the garbage cans fear in his eyes as he watched the three men for a circle around his sister. He could tell Elizabeth was scared but he also know that if he'd came out she'd lose it because he know that he was the most important thing to her in the world which meant his safety was the most important thing in the world to her.

One of the guy's who had a scar on his face that reached from his eyebrow to his nose became extremely annoyed with the Elizabeth's silence and decided to speed things up a little bit. He walked over towards her pulling her from the other guy's grip pulling out his gun and pressing it to Elizabeth's temple causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and take a deep breath.

"We're gonna say this one more time and hopefully your not stupid enough to say nothing. Where. Is. The. Boy?" He questioned pushing the gun into Elizabeth's temple causing tears to roll down her cheeks but she still choice to say nothing. James watched from behind the garbage his eyes widened in compete terror. He should his head standing up and walking from behind the garbage can's.

"I'm right here just please...please don't kill my sister." He said. The man with the scar pulled his gun from Elizabeth's head pushing her to the side before looking to his friends a grin on his face which kind of creeps James out considering the guy only had about four teeth in his mouth.

"Well well guess one of you isn't that stupid." He said walking over and grabbing hold of James arm but just as he did Elizabeth reached forward grabbing his gun from his hands and pointed it at the guy. She had absolutely no clue what she was doing or how to use a gun or even that the other two guys were pointing their guns ar her as well. All she know was that no one was taking her little brother no one.

"Please take me...don't take him please." She pleaded once again. The guy with the scar on his face raised an eyebrows, Never in all his time at HYDRA had he meet a person who would lay down their lives for someone they loved most people would allow that person to be killed instead of themselves. He turned to two partner's as if asking what he should do and they nodded. If the girl was this willing to go to HYDRA in the place of her brother then that was what she would get.

"Alright then change of plans take her leave the boy." He said releasing Bucky as one of the other guys hit Elizabeth over the head with their gun causing her to fall dropping the gun to the ground. Just like before all James could do was watch as they picked up in unconscious sister and carried her out of the alley on one of their shoulders.

James wrapped his arms around his legs rocking himself back in forth his head rested on his knees as tears rolled down his cheeks. The pain he felt was bad but the guilt he'd felt was worse. If only he'd been a little tougher he thought, If only then maybe he could have taken on those guys and he wouldn't be in this dark alley all by himself.

**Two Weeks Later. **

It's been two weeks since the bad men took his sister away from him and all James ever heard know was actually silence. Whenever he walked into a room in his house or at school everyone was just silence. The stared at him for a while then looked away not even his own parents had talked to him. They couldn't even really look him the eye without breaking down into tears and every time he tried to apologize they'd always say "It wasn't your fault Bucky their was nothing you could do." But James know better than that, he know what they were all thinking and it hurt like hell because he felt the same way. Why couldn't he have been a little tougher.

Since that day James made a promise to himself that one day he'd do something that would involve him helping saving lives and maybe one day he'd find his older sister and bring her back home. Until then he was stuck with the silence from everyone in his life well everyone except his best friend Steven Rogers who was really going out of his way to get James to understand that none of this was his fault. Only thing no one know about that night was that it actually was his fault because they didn't want Elizabeth.

They wanted him...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note - Prologue so took me like a few but it's finally up. Please review tell me what you think. Thanks so much to the people who are already supporting this story and I have just want to ask for future stories who would you like to see me make pairs for Bella with here are some choices but if you have some of your own you can post them I really don't mind. <strong>

**Bella Swan/ Kai Parker - Twilight and Vampire Diaries **

**Bella Swan / Howard Stark - Twilight and Captain America**

**Bella Swan / Peter Parker - Twilight and The Amazing Spiderman **

**Bella Swan / Peter Pevenise - Twilight and Narnia **

**Bella Swan / Bucky Barnes - Twilight and Captain America **

**Review and tell me what you think about which pair I should do for a future story also like I said you can tell me what pairs you'd like to see as well if not the ones I have put. Once again thanks for the support you guys. **


End file.
